G-Boys + Kung Fu Fighting x Stage = "...."
by SylverCross
Summary: This was written as a gift for a friend of mine who will remain nameless at this time. Its to "Dance Dance Revolution - Kung Fu Fighting (remix) " Hope ya like it! R


Title: Kung Fu Fighting  
  
Author: Kovanicka (aka Black Pheonix)  
  
Disclaimer: WAH!!!!!!!!  
  
Warnings: OOC for the most part.  
  
Summery: This was written as a gift for a friend of mine who will remain nameless at this time. Its to "Dance Dance Revolution - Kung Fu Fighting (remix) " Hope ya like it! R&R  
  
  
  
Lights flashed across the stage as the strums of a remixed old song start to play. On the stage stand 5 figures shrowded in shadows by the backlighting.  
  
Zechs Marquise, or rather, Milliardo Peacecraft (he forgot his mask, hehe) walks onto the stage in a white Elvis-ish outfit, mic in hand. On the other side of the stage appears Treize in a similar outfit, though his is in a rose shade of red and looking none too pleased with the outcome of this. Turning to walk back offstage, he gets a glare from the fic writer and stays right where he is, commencing with his lines.  
  
In an almost squeaky highpitched voice, he appears to speak to Zechs, "Yes! You are the King of the World! Your dance will save us all!"  
  
A look of horror crosses Zechs face as he makes his way to the center of the stage, flanked by Treize, Wufei and Duo on one side and Heero, Trowa and Quatre on the other. As the music continues to play, the G-Boys and Treize start to sing.  
  
"Oh oh oh oh!..."  
  
Zechs starts to speak, " Y'all Ready?!"  
  
"Oh oh oh oh!..."  
  
"Yeah, Lets go!"  
  
A few more strains of "Oh oh oh oh! "everyone dancing stiffly to the music, glancing off to the side of the stage now and then in hopes of being able to make a break for it.  
  
A voice from offstage is heard, a laughing tone in the words, " Perfect! Too Perfect! " A collective sweatdrop falls over the men on stage.  
  
Zechs starts to sing, or rather, rap.  
  
" Now here it is, one to make you move,  
  
Something with a funky Kung fu groove.  
  
Something that'll make you shout,  
  
Make you play to the crowd and make you wanna turn it out..."  
  
The dancing continues, though the unison starts to break. Duo is fighting his hardest not to fall on his ass and laugh his head off, nearly doubled over himself as he moves with the rest of them. Heero looks like he is doing a strange rendition of the macarana, searching his spandex for the gun that just so happens to not be there for once, his face slowly turning red to complete the burnt christmas tree look. Treize has about the same look on his face, reminding the spectators of a tomato, or a chili pepper maybe. Trowa has a faint smile on his face, actually getting into the dancing, this all reminding him a lot of a preformance he did with Cathy once at the circus. Quatre is smiling brightly at Trowa and enjoying it because Trowa is enjoying it, the two pretty much breaking off from the group to dance with eachother at the back of the stage. And Wufei....^_^;;....Wufei is bound to string attatched to the ceiling that are forcing him to dance, and his mouth is covered in ducttape to keep him from screaming about the injustice of all this.  
  
"So honey's gather round  
  
I'll pick you up and take you on go pound for pound.  
  
'Cause I'm the only man who'll please ya  
  
I got a little something that'll tease ya. "  
  
Duo latches onto Heero, Treize latches onto Zechs and out of nowhere, and poor Wufei ends up in the middle of Trowa and Quatre. Everyone dancing dirty style to the music and driving the spectators crazy. As the lights in the auditorium rise slightly, the audience comes into view. Sitting there in the front row, cheering and snapping pictures are , Relena, Hilde, Cathy, Dorothy, Sally, Noin and Une, the rest of the auditorium is taken up by the Maguenacs and some swooning fangirls from Relena's school.  
  
All the men squeak in horror, but continue the preformance for the sake of the pay they are getting and the fact that they are all let off work for the next month for doing this.  
  
"So throw those hands up high,  
  
Shake your body move from side to side  
  
'Cause we've just begun,  
  
Party people in the place, yeah we're having fun.  
  
Oh yeah I'm gonna be a big star,  
  
I'm gonna lay it on and go 'Woo-Ha!'  
  
'Cause when the move gets excited  
  
When everybody's Kung Fu Fighting. "  
  
The other guys join in on the 'Woo-Ha.' Next thing you know, all the guys are back in line, though Trowa and Quatre protest a bit, they were having fun on their own. The dance starts to look like a Kung Fu class as all the men move in unison with some punch and block moves as they all sing.  
  
"Everybody wants Kung Fu FIghting (WO)  
  
Those guys are fast as lightening (HA)  
  
In fact its was a little bit frightening (WO)  
  
But they fought with expert timing (HA) "  
  
Zechs smirks now, singing his next line and glad to do so, "Sing it girls!" The ducttape is removes from Wufei's mouth and he is allowed to move as he joins Duo on the front, middle of the stage.  
  
In degrading voices and stripper style dances, the two sing,  
  
"Sexy kung fu fighter!  
  
Let me take you higher!"  
  
While this is being sung, the guys in the background smirk and show off, flexing muscles and looking completely smug.  
  
Wufei and Duo move back to their respective spots as Zechs once again takes center stage and starts to sing once more. At this point all the audience is standing and cheering, throwing everything but themselves onto the stage. Though you know they want to.  
  
"Kung fu fighters everywhere  
  
Through those hands in the air  
  
The time has come to turn it out  
  
Everybody let me hear you shout!"  
  
Zechs sighs, knowing the crowd is more then likely to join in at this point.  
  
"1, 2 Do the Kung Fu! "  
  
As he though, the crowed joined in and echo'd him.  
  
" 3, 4 on the dance floor! "  
  
He cringes as his sister, above all else, belts this out after him.  
  
"Come on, 1, 2 do the Kung Fu! "  
  
The Maguenacs, thinking themselves funny, start immitating the moves being done onstage, earning themselves a glare of 7 from onstage.  
  
"3, 4 On the dance floor!"  
  
In a rush to get this over with, Zechs moves straight onto the next and last part. Moving back in line with the rest of the guys onstage, they all get themselves ready for action as Zechs starts to sing, having to do the damned Kung Fu crap again.  
  
"Roundhouse kick, karate chop too.  
  
I'm gonna teach you all the Kung Fu.  
  
Its an eastern thing, thats what I'm saying,  
  
Where the retro disco tracks playing.  
  
Gonna make you shout, make you beg for more.  
  
So you get your body on the dance floor.  
  
So boys and girls you know what to do.  
  
Throw those hands in the air and do the Kung Fu"  
  
Another round of the chorus, the guys all moving in unison, and the music dies off. The lights on the stage dim and a collective sigh is heard. When the lights come back on for the men to bow, everybody stands and starts to clap only to find, the stage is void of life. Relena shrieks and jumps onto the stage, looking around, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
Turning back to the now silent crowd, Relena looks at everyone for a minute before everyone starts making for every exit in the building, a loud yell coming from every single person there, " GET BACK HERE!"  
  
Outside the building, the squeal of tires from 7 different vehicals is heard as every single person that was on the stage makes a quick getaway. Never to return to this place. Ever.... One car swirving aroudn the road as Heero twitches, having heard Relena shreik his name.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kovanicka (C) March 20th 2002 


End file.
